Weekend at Jane's
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Sequel to "Lisbon's Weekends". It's time for Jane and Lisbon's second movie marathon. This one will change the dynamics of their relationship. ORIGINALLY POSTING UNDER HERMIONE POTTER1990.


****

Weekend at Jane's, a Sequel

**A Jane and Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summery:**

**Sequel to "Lisbon's Weekends". It's time for Jane and Lisbon's next movie marathon. This weekend will change the whole dynamics of their relationship.**

**Dedicated to:**

**The loves of my life, Heather, Andrew, and Hannah. . .**

**Daddy**

**Jisbon-Fan**

**ALL the people who read, reviewed, and favorited "Lisbon's Weekends". Your response to this story filled my heart with unspeakable happiness. You guys made this sequel worth writing.**

* * *

Lisbon spent the whole week, feeling like a school girl waiting for the spring. Never in her life had she been so excited for something so little to happen. Finally, after five days of counting down on her calender, Friday finally came.

When she got to Jane's house, she found him in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Jane, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Cooking dinner. What does it look like?" He replied.

"I thought we were just going to eat ice cream this weekend. Why are you going to all of this trouble of preparing a meal?"

"Really, it wasn't any trouble at all," He said, waving her off. "Now, put the ice cream in the freezer, while I go and put the first DVD in. Dinner's almost ready."

"What are we going to watch first?" Lisbon asked, joining him a few minutes later.

"I thought we'd start off with _Sleepless in Seattle_."

"But we watched it last weekend!"

"I know Lisbon. But we _need_ to watch this movie again," Jane said.

"Why?"

"We just do," he answered. "Now, are you going to spend the whole weekend complaining? Or are we going to have an even better weekend than last week?"

"Sorry," Lisbon muttered. "I'm just. . . I mean, things aren't going exactly going the way I planned-"

"Which is exactly the way it should be. . . sometimes." He smiled at her. "Now you sit tight while I go and get dinner."

Lisbon nodded and sat down, looking around the living room that was in severe need a woman's touch. Of course, if anything happened between the two of them like. . . marriage, they would probably get a new apartment. Something they would pick out and work on together.

_Don't be stupid_! She mentally berated herself, _nothing like that will ever happen-_

"I hope you like pizza made from scratch," Jane said, placing a plate on a television table in front of her and breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh. . . well, I never thought of it," she said. "But I'm sure that it's great."

He pushed the play button on his remote control. "Good."

* * *

"_Enchanted_," Jane said. "That's what we're watching next."

"_Enchanted?_" Lisbon repeated.

"Sure, haven't you ever seen it?"

"Well, yes. . ." She admitted. "But I was baby-sitting for Sam and Mandee, plus my nieces and nephews were in town-"

"Now admit that you hated it with a straight face."

"_Jane!!!!_"

"I knew you liked it!!!!" He said, replacing _Sleepless in Seattle_ with said movie.

"So what!?"

"It doesn't matter," he assured her. "In fact, it's kind of cute."

"Shut up!" Lisbon said, slamming him with the only decortive pillow in the living room.

When _Enchanted _was finished, Jane put _Dan in Real Life _on. They watched this film in realtive silence, meaning Jane didn't break out into song every five minutes. In fact, the only sounds that were made was their laughter.

"So, what next?" Lisbon asked, after _Dan in Real Life_ was over, and Jane was serving ice cream on a tray.

"_Love Happens_," Jane answered, without meeting her eyes.

"_Love Happens_? Oh Jane. . . we can watch something else-"

"We have to watch it though."

She stood up and yanked the tray out of his hands. "But why do we have to watch it?"

Jane didn't answer to her, he put the movie in the DVD play and then sat down next to her. . . a little closer than before. But Lisbon still felt like there was a chasm between them, and she was beginning to think the weekend had been a mistake.

* * *

They finished the weekend off with _Notting Hill_.

Lisbon was helping Jane clean up before she left for the evening, when out of the blue, he asked, "Did you get my hint?"

"_What _hint?" Lisbon replied.

"All of those movies I showed you. . . they were my hint."

"_How_ was there a hint in _Love Comes Softly_?" Lisbon tossed a carton of half-finished ice cream into the trash can. "_What _was the hint?"

"All of the movies were about men losing somebody they loved. . . deeply."

"Okay," Lisbon said softly.

"And they eventually moved on. . . with other people," Jane answered just as softly.

"I still don't get it," she whispered.

"I lost two people that I loved deeply, and now I'm ready to move on."

"Oh."

"Don't you want to know who I want to move on with?"

Lisbon nodded, ignoring the burning sensastion at the back of her throat. . . the tears that were pricking her eyes.

"I want to move on with. . . with you."

Lisbon nodded and pulled him into her arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, afraid to be anymore intimate than that. "I'd like that," she whispered, her tears of despair turning to tears of joy.

"Lisbon, I. . . I love you," he whispered, burying his face into her hair.

"I love you too," she replied. "I love you too."

And he kissed her, he started out softly. . . almost afraid of the intimacy himself. But when she responded with a hungry fervor, he deepened the kiss. Pulling her close as she could get, both of their inhibitions fading, throwing all caution to the wind, they decided it would be a waste not to take a chance on each other.

And Lisbon was happy that things hadn't gone exactly as she planned, that things were better than she had planned. Thrilled that there would most likely be many more weekends like the one they had just shared.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry that it took me a while to finish this sotry and post it. But I got side-tracked with other things**. **Hope this was everything you expected and more. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Holly, April 25th, 2010_**

**P.S**

**The beginning part of this story was inspired by "Turn Me On" sung by the lovely, Norah Jones.**


End file.
